Cyborneer
For GigaCake's Cyborneer, see here. Cyborneer is a cybernetically enhanced Engineer made by YouTube user ShermanZAtank. Appearance and Personality Cyborneer was originally a RED engineer but was severely injured in an explosion while working with an Australium artifact (the Saxxy). As a result of his injuries, Cyborneer created Australium-powered implants and weapons for himself which give him some interesting advantages. He is highly intelligent and very curious often conducting experiments with Australium on items or other characters (with or without their permission). This natural curiosity sometimes leads him into situations where he bites off more than he can chew. His mission in life is to prevent others from gaining the power hidden within the raw Australium with the help of his only friend, CyborHeavy (whose robot arm provides the strength that Cyborneer lacks). He is willing to do whatever it takes to get other people's Australium, whatever the cost. He is the protagonist of the Cyborneer Series. Powers and Abilities Cyborneer's arm implants enable him to swing a wrench with more power than before. The cybornetic implants in his arms and legs give Cyborneer a considerable boost in strength and speed, making and agile close quaters fighter. His wrenches of choice are built specifically for combat and are useless at building. Although he is efficient in melee, he's still vulnerable to being hit, which is why he created ranged weapons for himself. His Arm Cannon released bursts of concentrated energy, which are devistating at close range, but lose effectiveness at longer ranges. Cyborneer builds and relies on 2 types of Australium based weaponary. Pure Australium weapons and Imbued Australium weapons. Pure Australium weapons are (as the name suggests) almost purely made out of Australium and can confer god-like powers upon the user of the weapon. Noteable Examples include the Saxxy and the Golden Wrench. Imubed Australium weapons are weapons which have Australium added to them after they have been made. these weapons give a noteable boost in the users ability and can increase attributes such as reaction speed or balance of the user. They are also far easier to make than pure Australium weapons and as such are far more common. Noteable examples include Australium Imbued Combat Wrenches and CyborHeavy's robot arm when overcharged with Australium. He creates Australium enhanced weaponary and experiments from his lair hidden inside of an old lumbermill long abandoned by local mercenaries. this is his only refuge from the world and one place he can safely store Austrailium. Faults and Weaknesses *Despite being an effective combatant at all but long ranges, his durability is only slightly higher than the average engineer and he can still be injured if not careful. *His natural curiosity about Australium can sometimes lead to ill-advised experiments which tend to backfire and potentially endanger Cyborneer's life. *His weapons rely on Australium for power so if an opponent can find a way to sap the the Australium from Cyborneer, he will lose his powers until he can recharge them. Notable Videos *Cyborneer: AKA my idea for a Gmod/TF2 freak *Another Gmod exercise *Cyborneer's new weapon *The Rise of Cybormedic *Cybormedic's revenge *Cyborspy encounters Major Scout Guy *The Cyborshowdown *Cyborspy's Scheme *Hunting Australium *Desperate Times *Confrontation Part 3 Category:BLK Team Category:Cyborgs and Androids Category:Engineers Category:Enthusiasts Category:Intellectuals Category:Monsters made by ShermanZAtank Category:Neutral Good beings